nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Strplumboder
Welcome Hi there Strplumboder and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to User blog:Mahsaad 500/Quick Blog About What's Happening. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. NOBODY (talk) 10:13, March 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: I hate to say it Yes. -- 23:20, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :Done. -- 18:08, March 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cuboy.Awards.Realy? I think regular Cuboy awards would work better for stuff like that, since there may be other people complaining about why they did not get the award. -- 21:36, April 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:THIS What code do you want that emoticon to occupy? (for example, (content) is the code for http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/2/28/Emoticon_content.png )-- 20:08, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Added. -- 22:19, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Great work! Thanks for helping expand the finches article! You added a lot of content that was easy to expand on if anyone else wanted to add to the article. Thanks! -- 22:49, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Map "vvv" The map recently created "vvv" looks like it has little to no relevance for Nitrome Wiki and has been deleted. If this was done in error, please explain how it can be used on this wiki and the map may be restored. 15:47, May 21, 2015 (UTC) RE:Your message I will see what I can do. -- 01:53, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Dino I'm very sorry to say this, but Dino is not the green dinosaur in distraction mode, but one of the playable characters you unlock in B.C. Bow Contest, who is not related to the distraction dinosaur. Unfortunately, I had to complete rewrite your page to cover information about Dino. Sorry. Dino appears in this video. -- 23:04, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, there is not much information about the distraction dino, so it cannot have a page. -- 01:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Little warning I've got complaints about actions lately and I am as well considering them as spam. You've got to stop doing it, or I must ban you, capish? 05:53, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't care how good that song is, since that's not pretty good reason to spam the word(especially if it has happened more than once). If you do it once each day, it's good, but if it happens more, it's considered as spam.I also got an evidence that you are spamming on purpose and peer pressured Klemen to do it as well.. Here's the picture Klemen took http://imgur.com/kvuQg47 . 13:11, September 24, 2015 (UTC) RE:Games That sounds like a good idea. You could try making a blog post about the game and then try to tell people in chat to read it and comment. Doing this would probably drive more attention to your blog post than if I made a blog post with the game. -- 22:51, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Clarification Hi Strplumboder! The Interactive objects (Vault) article was really well written as it covered everything about the objects. However, there was this sentence you wrote: "The spring itself is also a hazard, as if the player touches it on the side, the player will lose." ("on" was previously "for"; I replaced it because I thought that was what you meant). Do you mean that running into the side of the spring will kill the player, or that landing very close to the edge of the spring will kill the player? Because in the game I have not yet died from landing very close to the edge of the spring. -- 02:01, October 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: About the wiki skin Yeah you're free to use it, as a whole or a part for your projects. Direct link to image here. 19:42, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm already done with this wiki, don't come back to tell me these kind of things. If you want to go test your sig or something go do it somewhere else. -- 00:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Apology Obsecrate your excuse.Link Nitro And Me (talk) 18:32, January 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Videos Sure, that is fine. -- 01:14, January 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Server Oh you did a bit of progress. Regarding the people, shouldnt we find out what is it about? 11:52, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Template your sig Yeah, you'll want to follow the steps here so that you sign with rather than the entirety of your template code, which could potentially break forum threads if you use your sig frequently as well as just making it more practical, codewise. ;) 09:36, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :There are a lot more steps outlined there than just pressing the signature button. Compare your message on my talkpage to mine on yours. Right now the code you have in your is most likely , but you want to completely replace that code with this: |— Strplumboder (talk)}}. When you sign a talkpage or forum thread next time, then the template form of your signature should automatically be substituted this way. 18:54, April 10, 2016 (UTC)